


Team (Family) Bonding

by Leg0_Mang0



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Chaos, Feels, Friendship, Light Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leg0_Mang0/pseuds/Leg0_Mang0
Summary: The Valorant team getting to know each other through playing games, cooking, makeovers, hacking into government databases, deadly missions and more.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Team (Family) Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to get more chapters up as soon as possible but I have school and all that good stuff. Hope you enjoy reading!

People like to say that Cypher is a smart man, a borderline sociopath with how well he’s able to manipulate situations into his favour, and of course he’d have to agree. If only they could see him now, fawning over cats that he will never adopt because he can’t seem to find the right name. 

“Cypher, we’ve been over this a thousand times, the cat isn’t going to care what you name it, most likely it won’t even respond to the name you come up with.” Cypher knows Omen is right but he continues to idly scroll down the list of names. 

“Omen I’m not naming my cat something stupid; if you were a cat would you want to be named Osbert?” Cypher glances up at Omen. “I can see you rolling your eyes behind your mask Omen, you’d best not forget.” Omen lets out what sounds like an aborted chuckle and teleports away. He’s glad that the two of them are friends, even if they both despise the term.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sova takes a sip from his juice box, of course its contents aren’t only juice, but it isn’t like anyone needs to know that more than half of it is just straight vodka. It’s a little early for alcohol but if he is going to get through today he’s going to need it, or at least that’s what he tells himself. Somehow he got talked into getting a ‘makeover’. He loves his team, but sometimes he wonders if they know they are taking advantage of his efforts to keep them happy.

Jett brought the clothing, Raze brought pallets and pallets of makeup and Reyna was somehow convinced by the two to paint Sova’s nails. Once they were done, Sova ended up in a white oversized sweater, a baby blue skirt that barely reached halfway down his thigh with his nails painted a matching colour. His normal ponytail had been braided and he isn’t quite sure what they put on his face but he has to admit, he looks good. 

Of course his “makeover” isn’t complete until they spin him around and pose him for pictures. They swear the pictures won’t leave the room but if he knows the people around here as well as he thinks he does, he knows the spy already has the pictures saved onto his hard drive. Sova lets out a sigh as he walks back to his room in defeat, passing by Brimstone who gives him a look of pity, and Viper that looks at him with amusement.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a time when everyone wasn’t quite ready to share their stories; everyone has secrets to hide after all, some more than others. Hacking into the Valorant servers to get info on his new team might not sit well morally with others, but after threatening political leaders with pictures of their kids and all the other good stuff he did in the Moroccan mafia, this didn’t seem like a bad way to “get to know” his new team. Cypher learned quite a lot, for such a secretive organization it was quite easy to get into the database. 

Reyna could heal damage she’s taken by consuming the souls of those she kills (‘Charming woman,’ Cypher thought as he mulled over the data), Raze’s real name is Izzy and she’s quite clever, albeit colourful. Viper is a fucking psychopath and she worked for Kingdom before it bit her in the ass, whereas Breach was born without arms and has been recorded to be able to take people down even when both prosthetics are out of commission. Sage can bring people back to life, which is handy to say the least. He read up on everything about everyone but try as he might, Cypher couldn’t find ANYTHING on the person-ghost-thing that he later learned is named Omen. Cypher stayed awake that night wondering how the fuck they decided to hire someone without knowing anything about them. He steeled his nerves and decided that he would just ask Omen himself. 

The next morning Cypher saw his chance after breakfast when Omen took a sharp turn to one of the storage rooms. Cypher followed from a distance and slipped into the room. “Um, hi, Omen, I have a, few questions…” 

Omen turned around to face the person intruding upon his silence. Cypher immediately saw a look of annoyance pass over Omen’s face. “Not that I’ve checked your file or anything like that, but no one seems to know anything about you.” Cypher smoothly opens with.

Omen lets out a sigh, “You can ask your questions but I’m not obligated to answer them”.

“Right right sure, but so I can see the uh, little condition behind your mask so can yo-“

“YOU CAN WHAT?!” Omen looks angry and a little panicked, “THE WHOLE POINT OF THE MASK IS SO THAT YOU DON’T SEE BEHIND IT!” 

“I mean, I’ve seen worse?” 

Omen lets out a sharp laugh in response. “You’re the first person that’s seen under my mask since everything went wrong and the only thing you can say is ‘I’ve seen worse?’” 

“Sorry?” Cypher added quickly. 

“You’re brave for coming up to me after seeing under my mask, I’ll give you that, but god I don’t know if it’s because you have no regard for your life or because you have no shame.” Cypher’s mind was running a mile a minute to find a way to talk himself out of this situation but Omen spoke up first, breaking the awkward silence. “You’ve seen under my mask, I feel it’s only fair if I see under yours.” 

“If I take off my mask will you answer my questions?” 

“Taking off your mask is to make it even for seeing under MY mask. Like I said earlier, you can ask your questions but I’m not obligated to answer.” 

Cypher considered for a moment. “Do I have to take off my mask now or....?” 

“I’m giving you a chance to take it off yourself. If you wanted, I could hunt you down and take it off myself.” 

“Then how about a friendly wager? If I can keep my mask on for the next hour you have to answer my questions truthfully.” 

“And if I win?” Omen interjects.

“I can do whatever you’d like, but since I don’t know what your abilities are; give me a ten minute head start to hide. This won’t count as a part of the hour. If you leave the building you lose by default, nothing lethal, everything else is game; I’ll decide what you do for me after I win.” Omen doesn’t look angry anymore; if Cypher didn’t know any better he’d even say he looked excited or happy. “Confident are we? Do you have your watch on you to keep time?”  
Omen lifted his wrist to show the standard watch all Valorant agents were given. The two synced their watches down to the second. 

“I’m gonna... go...” and with that Cypher ran out the door. Cypher ran to his workshop and placed tripwires all around the hallway. He checked his watch and placed a wire on the door of the room Omen and he had been in previously. He set up a camera in the main room and hid in Sova’s room, which was currently unoccupied due to the fact that Sova was currently on a mission with some of the other agents, so as long as Cypher didn’t leave a trace, no one would even know he was here, least of all Sova. 

The first tripwire was tripped twelve minutes into the hour; Cypher checked his camera to see Omen flipping him off before throwing what looked to be a knife and destroying it. Cypher let out a sigh and pulled out his back up, it was still damaged from his last mission so he supposed now would be a good time to fix it.


End file.
